How the?
by EspeonDark
Summary: Summary: Kagome’s out of high school and is off to college. Yuka is her room mate and she and her other friends are trying to hook Kagome up with Houjo still. And now there’s no escaping with the idea of Inuyasha loving her. After all he chose Kikyou and
1. Chapter 1

How the…?

Summary: Kagome's out of high school and is off to college. Yuka is her room mate and she and her other friends are trying to hook Kagome up with Houjo _still_. And now there's no escaping with the idea of Inuyasha loving her. After all he chose Kikyou and not her, and Kagome sealed the well to where Inuyasha can't get through but Kagome can. And while Kagome is going to her room she runs into some one she'd never expect to see again.

Chapter 1

So far college was going fine; she always had enough money because Kagome's birthday present from Inuyasha (the first only and last present given) was a bunch of pure diamond spikes made thanks to the Tessaige's new attack konguhha. And she didn't have any enemies, but not many friends either. Right now Kagome was on her way to her first class of the day when…

"Hey, Kagome". Yuka and Eri where coming full speed since it was the first day of college and they hadn't seen Kagome in a month.

"Oh, hey guys" Kags said in a weak voice waving.

"So Kagome do you still have that two timeing boyfriend" said Eri happily as Yuka smashed her foot down into the other school girls. "What she means is how have you been".

"Fine. And no I'm not with Inuyasha any more he chose some one else" just saying Inuyasha's name made her blood boil.

"Ah, now you can be with Houjo-kun, here he comes now" both overly excited teen agers said together.

"I'm so happy to see you Kagome, I hope you've been well over the summer" chirped Houjo hugging Kagome at the same time. Before Kagome could do or say any thing Houjo started "Maybe you could come over to my dorm after all your classes" Houjo smiled and waved then turned and left.

"Oh Kagome maybe he'll ask you out, I think he herd you when you said your now back on the market" squeaked Eri.

Both turning to leave wave behind them "See you back at the dorm Kagome" said Yuka over her shoulder. Leaving Kagome standing in the hall alone.

"Oh no I'm going to be late" said looking down to her watch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**(In Houjo's dorm)**

"It really was nice for you to invite me over Houjo-kun" Kagome said quietly sipping the tea he had just handed her. Houjo's dorm was as expected, clean, white, organized, and the bed made. It had white carpet, white walls, bedroom combined with kitchen, and a light blue sofa in font of a fairly big T.V. "So what is it you wanted to talk to me about" asked Kagome happily pretty much knowing it was about dating.

"Well I was wondering if you would be my girl friend" asked Houjo scratching behind his head even though it didn't itch.

"I don't know what to say Houjo, I just got moved into my dorm and I already have a lot to do. How 'bout I get back to you on that one" said Kagome a little shaky 'why does he have to like me so much, I don't know why I don't just say yes, he's nice and he never calls me wench or bitch. But…

"I've got to go I have homework to do" waving as she walked out the door "thank you for having me over, see you later."

Kagome walking out of the building looking at her feet, deep in thought. Noticing that she was in her dorms building speed up to a slight jog knowing the sooner the better to start the 4 page essay assigned to her. She really wanted to sleep too.

Suddenly as she rounded the corner. BAM. Knocked on her back from the impact looked up slowly. A tall figure with long long black hair with curved bangs parted in the middle. He wore the schools uniform for boys which were black pants, black shirt tight up around the neck. His expression was cold and had a raised eyebrow. He looked some what gothic.

"You really should watch where you're going" he said in an unemotional voice, walking only a few feet away, looking back unlocked his door and walked in. His room was right next to hers!

Before he closed the door suddenly in Kagome's eyes his hair turned silver for an instance.

'That looked like Sesshoumaru… as a human, but he's a demon' though Kagome as she walked over to her room and walked in sat at the desk not bothering to greet Yuka as she went to work.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Inuyasha or any other anime character.**

This is my first fanfic, just to let you know.

And thank you all the people who reviewed, I thought people would hate it…

And to Kisskagome13 and Inu-Anna, I don't know if they will go back in time or not. I'm kind of just winging it. Do you want them to?

"Kagome… KAGOME" she had slept in once again and it was taking the full force of Yuka to wake her.

"5 more minutes' mama" mumbled the half asleep and now probably going to be late college girl.

"Kagome please get up I don't want you to be late on the second day" wined Yuka shaking the teen.

"What time is it" groaned the tired miko.

"9 o' clock".

"Crap, I'm going to be late" she said quickly changing, brushing hair and getting her yellow back pack ready. (Yes all at the same time). "Bye".

Rushing out the door she again does not look where she's going and…BAMM.

"This is twice you have done that, are you blind?" It was again the same shady person Kagome had run into before, now that's embarrassing.

"Um, sorry I was in such a rush… Suddenly she felt a pulse it the atmosphere around them. She was standing tense looking at his face. It pulsed. Every time in between pulses there was a flash of silver and amber.

"You sure do have a habit of staring like a cod fish at me" he pointed out calmly and stared walking a way.

'Was that a demonic aurora, no it can't be there's not any demons inn the future… Are there…'

"Wait what's your name" she called after the stranger 'I think its fare that I know his name since I have a feeling that they'd run into each other again. They were neighbors.'

"Okuyami" he stated plainly and began walking again.

"Nice to meet you my name's Kagome" she said noticing he was walking in the same direction her class was in. She was going to find out what was going on here.

"Hmph" was Okuyami's only reply.

They walked side by until they reached room 108 which was science. (Just to let you know their in junior college which has all the regular subjects. But also has advanced like for law and medicine.) And at the same time reached for the door handle. Kagome pulled back to let Okuyami go first. 'He must have the same class as me, but he looks older than me. Oh well can't have all the answers.'

They both walked in and took seats (right next to each other) which there was only two left and sat down and waited for the teacher to begin. It was just reviewing stuff they learned in high school and their home work for the night before. Until, well I don't want to describe it all because it would make the story boring, until the teacher came to their home work which they had to do in pairs.

'Oh no I don't know any one here, I'm going to get stuck with probably one of the nerds, well at least their smart, right?'

"Sakura with Taru, Alina with Kanye, Tao…..

In Kagome's mind the teacher's voice faded out until it came to hers.

"Kagome…with Okuyami".


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Inuyasha or any other anime characters….**_There I said it happy._

Thanks to my only reviewer this time, **If I say I love You.**

**And I need some suggestions on how to get Inuyasha out of Kags way, or if to keep him in the story or not. Thank you.**

**-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- . -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- **

**Recap: **'Oh no I don't know any one here; I'm going to get stuck with probably one of the nerds, well at least their smart, right?'

"Sakura with Taru, Alina with Kanye, Tao…..

In Kagome's mind the teacher's voice faded out until it came to hers.

"Kagome…with Okuyami".

'WHATTTTT' was all that was screaming in her head as she slumped down into her seat. 'Is this good or bad. I'll have a chance to find out if I'm paranoid or if there really is some thing going on here. But he probably just thinks I'm geek who can't pay attention to any thing. Ohhhhh what am I going to dooooo!'

"Hurry up" Okuyami commanded looking back at Kagome with her head on her desk.

"Uh, right sorry… wait for me!" she wined and grabbed her stuff to jog to catch up with him. They walk side by side to their building since Kagome's next class was in an hour and Okuyami's was in 2.

Silence. Silence. Silence. Silence. Silence. Silence.

Finally Kagome couldn't take it any more. "WHAT IS WITH YOU" she burst out and stood in front of him so he couldn't get by the enraged teen. "DO YOU HATE ME OR SOME THing" finally losing some of her anger and putting her hands to her sides. "Were partners now in a school project the least you can do is to say some thing. Like talking about was animal were going to do our report on."

"I do not hate you, I can talk if want to, but there is nothing to say. And as for our report you may choose the animal, it does not matter to me" he said in a composed voice as always not even looking at Kagome and continued walking to his dorm.

There was no more talking between the two until after classes which was around 5:00. Kagome had gone to the library and had brought back four books on the Siberian Husky and was now in front of Okuyami's door trying to decide if to knock or to just come over another day. They had two weeks, after all.

Just as she was turning to leave Okuyami opened the door.

"Oh hello Okuyami, I just thought that I'd come over and…

"Come in" he cut her off knowing why she was there.

As she followed him inside the bright glow of the hall faded and she was lead into the main room. Close to the door was a desk and computer which Kagome put her school supplies on. The room was painted dark red with white trim and dark mahogany wood floors. The entire dorm was shaped like a T, the bedroom with the desk and T.V. being the long part and the kitchen and bathroom being the sides. He had the most expensive and largest dorm on campus too.

"Well, let's start" said Kagome in a happy sort of manner, and sat down with Okuyami to start reading and taking notes, and stuff like that.

Around 6:30 Kagome was getting a bit bored because she was just reading the same thing over again and getting more detailed notes, when she felt the same pulsing of before and looked up determined to find the source.

"Okuyami do you feel that?" questioned the miko uneasily.

"No."

"Are you sure" she said again standing up and walking around a little to try and find the strongest point. As she got farther from the desk the feeling decreased. So she went back to where she was, it got stronger. Kagome walked over to Okuyami and stood behind him. He slowly turned and stood, and of course raised one of his perfect eye brows.

"Nani"?

Then as she gazed up at him the pulsing got faster and suddenly he didn't look human. 'This must be Sesshoumaru, his aura is the same and looks. But how…?'

There you go people' hope you like it. I'm open for suggestions.

Review pwllllleeeaaaaseee…. Pwlease.


	5. Chapter 5

**-------I--------Don't--------Own----------Inuyasha------**

**Thanks for the suggestion ginny7777, I was really stuck.**

**I have a question, should this turn out with Sesshy and Kags, or should I change it to some thing else; as I said this is my first fan fic. If any one wants some in put in the story and it makes sense, I'll put it in!**

**And thanks to Kisskagome13 for being on of my best reviewers!**

**And just to clear some thing, the whole story isn't just from mine or Kagome's POV, It could be from any ones.**

'……' Kags thoughts.

'……' **other. Only if two people are in the same room.**

**Thank you!**

**Recap: **"Okuyami do you feel that?" questioned the miko uneasily.

"No."

"Are you sure" she said again standing up and walking around a little to try and find the strongest point. As she got farther from the desk the feeling decreased. So she went back to where she was, it got stronger. Kagome walked over to Okuyami and stood behind him. He slowly turned and stood, and of course raised one of his perfect eye brows.

"Nani?"

Then as she gazed up at him the pulsing got faster and suddenly he didn't look human. 'This must be Sesshoumaru, his aura is the same and looks. But how…?'

'I have to do some thing now or I might not have a chance like this again, maybe if I say some thing weird he'll think I know his secret, if Okuyami even has one.

"Why are you here" she said she thought that line would be the best.

"This is my dorm why wouldn't I be here" he asked with a questioning glance.

"What I mean is what are you doing in this era." _'That was sssssoooo stupid, he probably think I'm mental now.'_

"Have your parents not taught you where babies come from" Okuyami asked.

"Never mind… I've got to go lay down" she told him grabbing her stuff and opening the door "do you want me to come over tomorrow?"

"Hai."

As soon as she left Okuyami sat down on his bed and started flicking through the channels.

'_That was close. Could she know? No, no mere human can see through the magic shroud of my ring.'_ Finally deciding to watch a horror movie since he had nothing better to do. He still found it funny to watch the humans run around like chickens with their heads cut off. Some times literally with no heads.

It was around 10:30 PM and Kagome was just now going to bed, but as soon as she laided down she remembered some thing. She had to finish the cover for the essay. The miko got up and went to her back pack. It wasn't there! Kagome looked all over the place but didn't find it. 'Maybe I left it at Okuyami's. Oh but it's late and he has to get up earlier than I do. But he's a guy they stay up a lot of the time. I'll just go get it real quick.'

So still in her pajamas, she walked next door, but was having second thoughts_. 'I have to get it I can't type very well so I wouldn't be able to do it over and my essay is do the next morning'. _Slowly she knocked.

The door opened just as far as the chain would allow it. He did this because when home he wore one of his old out fits.

"What is it" he asked hurriedly.

"I think I left my folder here and my essay's in it could I come in and look for it?"

"I'll find it wait here" Okuyami mumbled and closed the door.

**(5 minutes later)**

"Its not here I'm sorry" as he went to close the door Kagome spoke up.

"Could I come in and look, I'm sure its here" she pleaded.

Finally giving up and deciding that his dignity would be hurt but… "Fine."

"Thank you Okuyami-kun" Kagome said cheerfully as the chain came off and he opened the door. She stared at his clothing but only for a second and began her search of the desk area.

"Found it" she said flipping through the paper to find her essay.

"Its not here, I'm going to get a mouth full from the teacher" a sense of dread in her voice.

"Can't you retype it?" Okuyami said in a non caring tone.

"Yeah but I stink at typing, I'd never finish in time… I guess I'll go" she mumbled with her head down and got up to leave.

In Okuyami's mind one side felt sorry for her and wanted to help but of course the other side couldn't care less and wanted her out. Turns out the first side won.

"Wait, do you have a written copy?"

"Uh, yeah but I can't turn that in." Kags said turning around to face him.

"I… could retype it for you" yet again more of his pride degenerating.

"Oh thank you so much but really you…" she was cut off.

"I know. But if you are stuck with more work it won't help our project any."

Kagome handed him the rough draft and followed him over to the computer.

"I want you to stay here and tell me any things you wanted to change while I'm typing" he told her as he started to type, he was pretty fast. But he kept it to human speed.

While on her knees she was looking at the words going cross the screen, the pulsing began again. This time it came harder and faster. It was really starting to make her head hurt. That head ache soon turned into a throbbing migraine. And she finally passed out on the ground.

'_This is easy if she wasn't looking I'd go even faster and then….' _ A small crash made him flinch and look down. There on the floor Kagome was crumpled down, seemingly asleep. _'Must be tired' _he thought as he picked her up easily and put her on the king size bed, and went back to typing. He finished in 2 minutes tops. Tonight he had wanted to sleep but she was in his bed. _'So what it's **my** bed its not like I'd be close to her it's a huge bed.'_ And so he went to bed even though he wasn't very comfy.

**PLEASE REVIEW! Oh and that attack from the first chapter, the diamond spikes, it's a real attack, and I saw the last episode of Inuyasha! But it was a cliffy which sucked!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Inuyasha…. Or any thing much else…**

**Thanks for reviewing it really does help how the story goes.**

**And if any ones doesn't like the Sesshy-Kags pairing may I remind you that you don't have to read, or you can flame… Flames help most of the times. **

**Recap:**

'_This is easy if she wasn't looking I'd go even faster and then….' _ A small crash made him flinch and look down. There on the floor Kagome was crumpled down, seemingly asleep. _'Must be tired' _he thought as he picked her up easily and put her on the king size bed, and went back to typing. He finished in 2 minutes tops. Tonight he had wanted to sleep but she was in his bed. _'So what it's **my** bed its not like I'd be close to her it's a huge bed.'_ And so he went to bed even though he wasn't very comfy.

**Chapter 6**

It was around five in the morning when Kagome was awoken by an increasingly annoying beeping.

'_Come on it can't be morning already'_ turning over to the left which was where her alarm clock normally would have been if she had been in her own room.

'What the hell' Kagome jumped out of bed slowly remembering the events of last night. 'Oh yeah I came to Okuyami to find my report, but why was I in his bed?' Kagome started walking around 'where was Okuyami?'

'_Not in the closet_ (it was a really big closet) _not in there or there, what's this door to?'_

Not thinking very much since it was 5 in the morning opened the door. A blast of steam greeted her as she step in. _'Crap this is the bathroom! Okay just step back close the door and knock, wait what's that.'_ The miko eyed the gold ring on the counter. _'Wait a sec, I don't feel the pulsing like I normally do, but there is a demonic aurora. Could that ring have some thing to do with this?'_ She snatched the ring closed the door and knocked.

"Okuyami, do you want me to fix breakfast or some thing?"

"If you want some for your self go ahead."

"Ok" she called back.

As Okuyami stepped out of the shower there was a sharp snap. He had just snapped the metal handle on the shower door in half. 'Where the hell is my ring!' He looked all over the floor and counter. No ring. _'Kagome?'…_

He got dressed deciding that Kagome must have it, if not where was it? When Okuyami finally walked out his hands were in his pockets and he had put his hair up into the towel and had another towel draped around his face, you couldn't tell he was a demon unless… you were a demon or miko…

"Kagome did you see a gold ring when you came in the bathroom?"

'He knows!' "It was on accident I swear" Kags panicked. "But no I haven't seen it." _'HEHE'._

"Hey um breakfast is ready, so…" she motioned for him to go into the kitchen first.

"No I'm not hungry, but that ring is very valuable, I have to find it" he stated and walked back into the bathroom.

"Okuyami." This was going according to plan; Kagome had thought it up while she was making breakfast.

"Yes," he turned his head to look behind him.

"Are you going"… right then she fake tripped over the corner of the doorway and fell on Okuyami, also grabbing both towels as she fell. He caught her, very use to Rin doing the same thing, and winced when the towels hit the floor.

'_Oh kami' _he thought as he closed his eyes waiting for the ear spiting scream, that never came.

"Ha, I knew it" she exclaimed letting go of him.

"How…?" 'How did she… wha…?

"Okay I guess I should explain…" After she explained that she was a miko and about she could sense his demonic aurora she started asking him questions…

"So Sesshoumaru," deciding to tell him that she knew his name "What are you doing here".

"How do you know my name" he questioned knowing humans didn't live forever like demons.

"Do you remember Inuyasha, your brother?" 'He must remember him' Kagome thought.

"Half brother, what of him?"

"Well I'm one off his friends don't you remember me?"

"I do remember a girl, Kikyo's reincarnation… _You _are her?"

"Yeah I am. I can travel between the feudal era and the current time. But now I don't go there very much."

"So you do have my ring then."

"Yes, here" Kagome handed over the ring.

"To answer you question, I am here because I'm immortal. There are many demons in this time other than me, most higher classed. All of them have some thing like my ring, unless they are primitive." Sesshoumaru explained.

"Oh, well any way I won't tell anyone, okay?"

"I know if you did I would kill you" that was a promise.

"Well lets eat" the miko said happily as if nothing had happened.

**Better chapters to come, keep reviewing please!**

**Now I need some help for what to do next in the story. HELP!**

**The little purple button is calling! **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

How the…?

I don't own Inuyasha or any thing to do with it….

**Recap:**

"To answer your question, I am here because I'm immortal. There are many demons in this time other than me, most higher classed. All of them have some thing like my ring, unless they are primitive." Sesshoumaru explained.

"Oh, well any way I won't tell anyone, okay?"

"I know if you did I would kill you" that was a promise.

"Well lets eat" the miko said happily as if nothing had happened.

**Sorry that I took the story down, but I got lazy and now I want to continue it.**

The breakfast remained silent like their walks together and again it was bothering her. Trying to think up some small talk about something to end the silence, but her thought was suddenly interrupted by the voice of the demon lord.

"Kagome… why is it that you stopped going to visit Inuyasha, I always thought you were some thing close to being mates?"

"Well…," _'Mates! Never, even if he begged me!' _"At one time I kind of hopped we would become more than friends, but he chose Kikyou. He's finally made up his mind…" starting to choke on trying to hold back tears. She laid her head down on the table after pushing the food away.

'_**Stupid hanyou, how is it that he could choose a dead woman over a live one?'**_

Sesshoumaru slowly got up and picked up the now sobbing Kagome up in his arms to lay her on the bed. She pulled her head closer toward his chest in hopes of hiding her red wet face from him.

"Kagome please stop" he whispered laying her on the bed. He was use to this by now after raising a human girl. Sesshoumaru sat beside her waiting for the sobs to stop. When she eventually calmed down she looked up at the silver haired demon.

"I'm sorry, if you want me to leave so you can get ready I will…" she whispered looking away. "I'm nothing but an annoyance. You don't like humans anyways, after all."

"No I don't wish for you to leave. My mornings are normally quiet undisturbed and boring. A change in pace is refreshing," he said looking down at the miko. "You remind me a lot of Rin, you know,"

Kagome turned back around to face him and stared into his amber orbs. They reminded her a lot of Inuyasha.

"Ok, thank you… what ever happened to Rin any ways?" She saw the warmth drain from his eyes and suddenly regretted bring up the subject. _'She must have died a long time ago…'_

"She, she died a very long time ago. She died from the poison of Naraku's miasma when I wasn't able to get to her," he replied in a distant voice as if the scene was unfolding before him.

"I'm so sorry, I wish I could do something but I-

"No," he stopped her abruptly "Even if she had survived she would have died as an old women. And… I realize that I'll never see her again for I am destined for a different place…" saying this he got up and went to his walk in closet to change into a school uniform. Feeling composed again after her cry she went to clean up the dishes.

'_So _I_ remind him of Rin? What is that suppose to mean? Maybe it's just cause I'm human….maybe…'_

When the youkai emerged from changing he once again looked like an average college student. Perfect in every way no one could possibly see through the disguise, expect for a weird 18 year old girl who can travel back in time. (Ya know their the only ones who can…)

'_That damn pulsing, I hate it!' _Kagome rushed over looked plainly at the youkai in disguise, grabbed his hand and yanked off the ring canceling the effects.

"What exactly was that for now?"

"It's because that stupid ring makes my head hurt, and if you really don't need it why are you wearing it. It's not like any one can she through the walls!!!"

Sesshoumaru stepped back a little startled by her outburst.

"Gomenasai, it's just that my head hurts still because I was crying, I'm sorry!"

"Its quiet fine, I don't blame you, I must leave soon that's why I had it on so that I wouldn't forget. If I did there'd be hell to pay. Kagome, may I ask you some thing?"

"Uh, yeah sure," she replied as he guided her over to the bed.

"You smell of a boy, is this boy your new mate?" he looked at her tilting his head a bit.

"Oh, no, no, no" she held up her hands waving a bit embarrassedly "No I don't have a mate, I guessed you smelled Houjo, and he's far from being my any thing," _'Why is he asking?'_

"Oh, alright, I just assumed….Never mind. Kagome you may stay here after I leave just be sure to lock the door behind you. Bye," slowly almost like he was hesitating to leave he grabbed his books and went out the door.

'_That was strange, it's like he didn't want to leave me… oh well time for some extra z's!_' she thought as she got under the covers of velvet and went back to sleep.

ZZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Next chapter im suppose(at least my lil friend called my other side said) to have some kagsess! Yay!!!!!! I think…. Please tell me what you want in the story and ill add it! Eventually!


End file.
